


Unmoving

by RottenBoneThief



Category: Till Death Do Us Part (Visual Novel)
Genre: I'm cackling I have no good excuse for this, IS THIS CORPSEPLAY?, M/M, Sex, is this roleplay sex?, sex that's almost necrophilia, we all know the kind of person Jack is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/RottenBoneThief
Summary: Jack and Kinley have an interesting sex life. Sometimes the only reason that boy feels alive under him is the heat of his body and the pulse in his veins. That's easy enough to overlook, though. I can't stop thinking about Jack lately. Jack Buchanan & an OC/MC. MC is TransMasc.





	Unmoving

He's more than an odd bird, more than quirky. He's someone who pauses himself in front of others to analyze a situation and the people in it before continuing on with whatever face he feels matches. 

He'd tried that act with me once, but you cannot exactly misguide someone like me. 

I love him for who he is.

The first time Kinley went limp like a ragdoll under me, I pulled off, studying him, asking him if he were alright. I thought I'd triggered a trauma of some sort inside of him and he'd set to be catatonic, but he assured me and reassured me again that everything was fine. 

He begged me to continue. 

Kinley let me peel him out of his clothes, hardly moving to help. I rolled his jeans down his hips, watching as he gently turned himself, barely lifting off the bed. It was a struggle, but something about it kept lighting a fire in my chest. The boy would typically strip at command, but I was working for this and I already knew it would be worth it. 

I could hear my own heartbeat in my temples. 

Kinley's head fell to the side, soft lips parting with a little gasp, his eyes lidded and staring forward, glazed over like he was focusing on something far away. I had to watch him there like that for a moment. 

Was he even blinking his eyes? 

Yes. Slowly, his eyes would close and stay that way for a small bit of time before reopening, each time with that far off stare. I had a rule. I would ask someone twice if they were okay, and if the answer remained the same, they were being honest with me in my eyes. 

"Are you alright, Love?" He nodded this time. 

"Say that outloud, please." 

"I'm okay, Jack." His voice sounded strained like he hadn't spoken in awhile, his lips sticking together as he spoke. I stayed looking at him. 

Kinley wouldn't lie. 

I wasn't frustrated with him, not in an upset sense. Sexually frustrated, maybe. Something about the way he lay under me limp and quiet as I slipped between his legs though, it had me out of breath. I could feel my hair a mess from wrestling to undress him and then quickly undressing myself. I adjusted my skewed glasses, wondering if Kinley even realized how badly I wanted him under me like this. 

I pushed my cock in, a soft gasp leaving the boy. Typically in my office he'd cover his lips to keep silent, but he seemed to have no problem keeping himself quiet here now like this. I lifted his leg, using it as a joist to hold him by, rocking into him quickly. I kept thrusting in and out, eyes never leaving his body. The longer I watched him the more desperate I could feel myself growing. His eyes stayed staring off, his lips stayed parted, and his chest was unmoving.

_Wait. ___

__I took a pause, studying him as I panted, watching for some sign of life out of him._ _

__After a moment, he started to breath again._ _

__"You're holding your breath." Did he always do that when we fucked? I could think of the sound of his breath hitching in the back of my mind. Sometimes he held his breath from nerves, sometimes he forgot to breathe when concentrating too hard. Was this some mix of that, then?_ _

__Kinley let out another breathe, his body shuddering under me. I let go of his leg, watching it fall entirely limp beside me, a horrific thought crossing my mind as I watched him ragdoll._ _

_He looks dead._

__I took Kinley's legs back up, pushing my cock deep into him, slamming my hips into the warmth as he jostled under me, the force of me fucking him all that moved his body._ _

__I couldn't help myself. I had to laugh, just low under my breath, watching those glossed eyes roll back as I filled him up. He was holding his breath again._ _

__Good._ _

__He went to catch his breath again and I let him have that, just for a moment, before I pressed my hand to his throat, closing it tight. A whine came from him but he went quiet again, chest heaving as I squeezed his neck._ _

__I must have looked like a wild animal over him, disheveled and sweating as I fucked him. Without warning, he tensed, cum spraying against my boxers, wetting them. My eyes went wide and I pumped him full of my own cum, growling as I squeezed harder._ _

__As soon as I let go of his throat he coughed, brightening up and springing back to life. His body flushed with the burning red blush I was used to. He sucked in air, a dazed smile pulling his lips. Kinley's eyes refocused and he sat up, looking up at me. There wasn't any trace of uncertainty behind his expression._ _

__I slammed my lips into his, kissing him hard, pushing my entire body against his. He made a squeak of a sound, pressing back against me, his arms sliding themselves around my shoulders._ _

__I don't think he had any idea how badly he got to me._ _


End file.
